


A Double Helping

by leiascully



Series: Gratuitously Sexy [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25911040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: It's Parker's turn and she knows what she wants.  Hardison and Eliot don't need a lot of convincing.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Gratuitously Sexy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834363
Comments: 10
Kudos: 111





	A Double Helping

**Author's Note:**

> TimelIne: post-S5  
> A/N: This is the first time I've written this kind of double penetration! Let me know if there's something I have gotten drastically wrong.

"Like in the movies," Parker said.

Eliot and Hardison stared at her, their mouths open. They both leaned back a little and crossed their arms, almost in sync. It was kind of cute.

"Do we call those movies?" Eliot murmured to Hardison.

"I mean, I don't," Hardison said back. "The idea of a movie implies some kind of story or plot and I gotta say, most of those don't have much of that." 

"Fine," Parker said, rolling her eyes. "Like in the porn. It's my turn and that's what I want."

"Are you sure?" Hardison asked.

"Kinda seems like a lot," Eliot agreed. 

"A lot is what I want," Parker said. "The rule is we take turns, and we get what we want, and I want both of you."

Hardison exchanged looks with Eliot. "We just don't want to hurt you, baby."

"If it hurts, I'll tell you to stop," Parker said. "Obviously. It works in the porn. I can handle it."

"I don't think you have as much practice as most of those ladies," Eliot told her.

"Everybody has to start somewhere," Parker said. She didn't say anything about the two of them as compared to the men in porn, because she'd learned that had the potential to hurt their feelings. 

"It is her turn," Hardison said to Eliot.

"I mean, we had to give her the chance to think about it," Eliot said. 

"I think you just wanted to think about it," Hardison told him.

"Don't mind thinking about it, as it happens," Eliot said with a smirk. "Rather be doing it, though."

"Then fucking do it," Parker said, because she'd noticed they liked it when she swore when things were getting sexy.

"Yes, ma'am," Hardison said. 

They took her clothes off nice and slow, with a lot of kissing. So, so much kissing, until Parker had to twine her arms around Eliot's neck because her knees got too weak when Hardison bit gently at that place between her neck and her shoulder. 

"Tell us what you want," Eliot said. "That's how this works."

"Hardison in the front," she said. 

"Yeah," Eliot agreed. "Better height for it." 

She was so naked and they were still dressed. She liked the feel of the flannel and the buttons of Hardison's shirt against her bare back, the rough denim of Eliot's jeans rubbing against her thighs. Hardison pulled her gently backwards and Eliot pushed carefully forward against her until they were close to the bed. She could hear Hardison rummaging in the drawer of the nightstand, and then he was sliding down her body, his shirt buttons bumping against her spine. 

"Spread your legs a little," he said, and she did. When she glanced down, he was kneeling behind her. Between her knees, his hands ripped open a flat little packet. He pressed his palm to the small of her back and tipped her forward a bit.

"Hey now," Eliot said. "You don't get to have all the fun." He knelt in front of her. "Put your hands on my shoulders, Parker."

She did, leaning forward further. Eliot kissed her thighs as Hardison smoothed his hand over her ass. She could feel his knuckles pressing into the muscle as he gently spread her cheeks apart and stretched latex between them. And then his tongue was sliding up and down her crack, the latex slick under the hot gentle pressure of his mouth, and she gasped. And then Eliot's tongue was teasing her clit, and she'd never felt so much all at once. 

"Oh fuck," she said helplessly. 

"You're gonna need to be real relaxed," Eliot said into the crease of her thigh. "So relax, darlin'. We got you." Hardison hummed in agreement. 

Parker, pinned between their mouths, found relaxing both difficult and very, very easy. She felt very melty, or very floaty, or both, heat rising in her as their tongues flicked against what felt like half her nerves. The way Eliot licked at her was familiar now, but Hardison's mouth against her ass was brand new and thrilling. She wiggled her toes, trying to dispel some of the tension building in her. She was moaning. Her unselfconscious noisiness had surprised her, when she'd begun this sexy experiment. She had no problem being quiet any other time, but in bed, or in the hot tub, or up against the wall, or wherever, she made a lot of noise. Hardison and Eliot liked it. She kind of did too. 

Eliot let his mouth trail over her hip. "You close?" he asked her.

Parker nodded. "Yeah. Pretty close." 

"Thought so," he said with satisfaction. "Hardison, I think we're ready for stage two." 

Hardison pulled away, his hands on Parker's thighs to steady her. "Roger, we are go for stage two." 

Eliot got up, gently pushing Parker back to standing straight. He got a glove out of the nightstand and a bottle of lube. Parker watched him slick it over his fingers. He knelt next to Hardison, who moved out of the way and made his way in front of Parker. "Come on down, baby," he said. He shifted around until he was sitting with his back to the bed and tugged Parker gently down until her hands were braced on the edge of the mattress. When he stretched up for a kiss, his lips tasted like latex, but more in an interesting way than a bad one. And then Eliot's slippery fingertips were stroking up and down Parker's crack, drawing circles around her hole the way Hardison's tongue had.

"Remember what Hardison does for me, before he fucks me?" Eliot asked. "Or what I do for him?"

"Mmhmm," Parker said.

"That's what I'm going to do for you," Eliot said. "Just make sure you're loose enough." 

"Okay," Parker said. 

"We're gonna take this nice and slow," Eliot said. "Tell me if it's too much."

"It's good," Parker managed to say. Hardison kissed her and teased her clit with his fingers while Eliot's fingers circled and circled and finally pushed gently inside her. She gasped. It was a new way to feel full, a strange way. She felt tight around his finger. She was glad for the lube; she could tell the slickness on his finger wasn't her own, even though he slid easily in and out.

"Just relax," Hardison told her, his hands on her breasts now. "We always treat you right, baby." 

"It's fine," Parker assured him. 

"We're takin' it easy back here," Eliot assured both of them, although Parker could tell by the tension in the hand he had on her hip that he was very much looking forward to the next stages. But he took his time, just one finger inside her until she was completely used to it, and then, very gently, two. She could feel Eliot shiver every time she moaned. Underneath her, Hardison had unbuttoned his jeans and worked his cock out through the fly of his boxers. He stroked it idly now and then as he caressed her, and suddenly Parker couldn't stand it anymore.

"Stage three," she gasped. "Now."

"Yes, ma'am," Eliot said in a strangled voice. He slid his fingers out of her and tossed the glove in the trash. Parker stood up slowly. She offered Hardison a hand up and then helped them undress each other. Eliot got a condom out for himself and handed one to Hardison. Parker pulled them both close for a long moment, letting them press her between them, turning her mouth from one to the other for hot sloppy kisses and trailing her hands over whatever skin she could reach. 

There were brief negotiations about how they were going to make this happen. In the end, the only surface that was the right height was the big dining room table Hardison had had built. Eliot looked at it with a flash of anguish in his eyes, but Hardison went and got a towel and it was clear to both of them that he wanted to fuck them more than he cared about having to clean the table afterward. Eliot hitched himself up on the table and Parker perched between his knees. 

"Ready?" Hardison asked them.

"Hell yes," Eliot said as Parker nodded. Hardison and Eliot helped hold Parker up so that she could sink onto Eliot's cock, which, oh fuck, was bigger than his fingers, but at least there was plenty of lube. She felt so fucking full. Eliot kissed her shoulders as she arched back against him. 

"You all right, sweetheart?" he asked. 

"Yeah," she breathed. She rocked her hips a little and Eliot made a pleased little growl. "You?"

"Fucking fantastic," he said. 

"Hey now, don't leave me out," Hardison said. He stepped forward and leaned over Parker's shoulder to kiss Eliot, then kissed Parker. She ran her hands down his chest. She was breathing fast already, just from the pressure of Eliot inside her. Hardison reached down and slid his fingertips between her folds. He groaned. 

"Goddamn," he said reverently. 

"Are you wet for us, baby?" Eliot growled in Parker's ear, and Hardison smirked. He took Eliot's hand.

"Feel for yourself," he said, and all of their fingers were exploring Parker: brushing her clit, dipping inside her. 

"Please," she panted, and Hardison stepped closer. He took his cock in his hand and guided himself slowly into her, and Parker had to catch her breath. Eliot in her ass, Hardison in her cunt: she'd never felt this full, never been so thoroughly pinned between them. Eliot was kissing her shoulders again. His damp fingers tweaked one of her nipples gently. Hardison put his hands around her face and looked into her eyes. 

"You let us know if it's too much," he said.

"I thought I asked you to fuck me already," Parker said, and there was a gleam in his eye. 

"Well, since you asked so nicely," he said, and started moving inside her. Parker gasped. 

"Fuck," she said in a breathy voice, and Hardison and Eliot both shivered. Hardison thrust into her slowly and deliberately. His hand moved from her hip to her tits to supplement Eliot's; she thought he was stroking Eliot's thigh with his other hand. Eliot's free hand drifted back to her clit. Parker watched him touch her, watched his fingers move from her clit to Hardison's dick and back again. It was hot how much they wanted her. It was hot how much they wanted each other. Eliot probably wanted Hardison to fuck him too, and in a way, Hardison was. Parker couldn't move very much now, but her hips still rocked with the force of Hardison's thrusts. Her whole body lit up like a fireworks show, burst after burst of pleasure. 

"How are you feeling?" Eliot asked her, his lips brushing her ear. A new spark of pleasure sizzled through her.

"Very, very happy," Parker assured him. "You?"

"Yeah," Eliot said. "Extremely fucking delighted by the whole situation, to be honest."

"This was a good idea," Hardison panted, leaning down for a kiss or three.

"I told you," Parker said. 

"Goddamn, you just feel so fucking snug," Hardison said. 

"Make me come," Parker demanded, and Hardison and Eliot both groaned. Hardison thrust faster. Eliot's fingers circled around her clit as he pinched her nipple with his other hand. They were all over her, all around her, and she'd been close already. Eliot was kissing her neck and Hardison was pushing into her with that desperation she loved that meant he was close too and oh, there it was, the grand finale of her own personal fireworks show, pleasure booming through her again and again in ripples. She saw starbursts inside her eyelids; she was half aware that she was crying out, arching back against Eliot as Hardison kept thrusting and thrusting into her. 

"Enough, enough," she said, and they both stopped moving immediately. Hardison pulled out of her, even though he wasn't done, and they helped her slide off Eliot's lap. Parker took the towel with her and sat on the couch, feeling loose and wet and satisfied. 

"Now what?" Hardison said to Eliot. 

"You fucked me last time," Eliot said. "Is that how this works, or do you want a turn?"

"It works however we want it to work," Hardison said. 

"Come here," Parker told them. She pointed at Hardison. "You lean over me like I did in the bedroom. Eliot fucks you."

"That works," Hardison said, although after a moment, it became clear that he needed to be on his knees, straddling Parker's lap, so that the angles would work. But time and lube solved all their problems, and then Eliot was nudging his way inside Hardison while Parker wrapped her fingers around Hardison's cock. He was still slick from being in her, and she stroked him and looked up at him. 

"Don't take it too easy on me," Hardison told Eliot, and Eliot grinned.

"Oh, I won't," he said. "I'm a little fired up, to tell you the truth."

"Good," Hardison said, and grunted as Eliot slid deeper into him. "Fuck, yes."

"Yeah," agreed Eliot, and Parker watched him fuck Hardison, watched the way his fingers curled over Hardison's hips and the way Hardison's eyes widened and then half-closed in pleasure. She pumped her fingers around Hardison's cock and caressed his balls with the other hand. 

"I want to see you come," she told them. 

"Dammit, Parker," Eliot growled. "I'm trying to make this last a little."

"Don't," she said. "It's my turn and I want to see you come right now. And we're going to make Hardison come together."

"Yes, you are," Hardison said fervently. "Any second." 

"Ah, fuck," Eliot said, and thrust faster. Parker watched Hardison's face, watched it change as bliss rolled over him, and then the condom was filling with hot liquid. When Eliot came, she felt him shudder through the ripples it send through Hardison's body, and her pussy pulsed in empathy. It was too bad they couldn't fuck her all over again. Well, they had enough toys that they could and they would if she asked, but they both looked tired, and very very satisfied. Eliot pulled carefully out of Hardison. Hardison slumped onto Parker's lap and Eliot collapsed next to them. 

"Fucking incredible," Hardison murmured. 

"It was a good idea," Eliot told Parker. 

"I know," she said smugly, feeling very thoroughly fucked. 

"We should go clean up," Hardison mumbled against Parker's shoulder. "Before we pass the fuck out on this couch." 

Eliot got up first and helped Hardison off Parker's lap. They were all a little wobbly, but they managed to stagger to the bathroom in shifts and then collapse back into the bed. Parker was still a little wired, but she'd stashed a little waterproof vibe in the shower, and it only took a couple of minutes to get herself off quietly a couple more times. Her muscles clutched and clenched like Hardison and Eliot were still inside her. They were going to have to do this again sometime. Next time, she'd make sure she had toys prepared, or got off before they fucked her, because somehow the too-muchness of it had stoked a craving for more. She crawled into bed between them, all cleaned up and bonelessly tired. 

"You can be the boss in bed anytime," Hardison told her, sliding his arms around her. 

"Seconded," Eliot said into his pillow. He turned to look at her, and gave her the sweet crinkly-eyed smile that always made her heart thud, even when it was almost a smirk like it was now. 

"Why were you being so weird about it before?" she murmured, nestled between them. 

Hardison pulled her snugly against him and put his chin on her shoulder. "Just trying to make sure what you wanted was what you wanted."

"You see a lot of stuff in porn," Eliot said. "Not all of it's worth copying. Trust me." 

"I trust _me_ ," Parker said. "I know what I want." She shifted. "It was a lot though." 

"Lotta people try stuff they're not ready for," Eliot said. "Again, trust me. We just wanted you to have a good time. It's not because we think you don't want it. There's just a difference sometimes between wanting it and getting it."

"You don't have to do everything all at once," Hardison said, yawning. "We got nothin' but time, baby."

"But we are going to do this again," Parker said. "Maybe not next time it's my turn, but definitely again."

"Oh, assuredly," Eliot said.

"Indubitably," Hardison teased, and Eliot reached over Parker and poked at him. 

"You come on cue," Parker said, pretending to be grumpy. "Do you sleep on cue?"

"Yes, ma'am," they chorused together, and it was clearly a lie, but Parker let them make it up to her.


End file.
